A storage using a NAND flash memory (NAND memory) perform an Error Check and Correct. The storage codes data to be written to the NAND memory and then writes the data to the NAND memory. Data is written to the NAND memory in a writing unit referred to as a page. Meanwhile, a method referred to as an inter-page ECC is available. The inter-page ECC distributes and writes one code word to a plurality of pages. The use of the inter-page ECC ensures restoring data even if a burst error, such as data erasure in units of pages, occurs.